Livin' Like A Soldier
'''Livin' Like A Soldier '''is a fanfiction written by Lilpuzzlette64. (© Level-5) Layton had tried to ask her the big question. He'd never really had the chance... Course I did, he thought. I just couldn't stand up tall enough. The professor wanted to think past her death, past all of that, but he could only think back to his job. That's when she died...during his archaeology revision,he'd slam his fists on the desk and mutter her name through gritted teeth,as if he hated the life out of her. He didn't want his apprentice to see him like that. I can't, he screeched in his head. He looks up to me, like a step father. Just as he was thinking of Luke, though, the little lad himself skipped in. "Good afternoon, Professor," he chirped, Emmy(Layton's assistant) stomping behind him. Hershel jerked his head round, and smiled. "Oh, good afternoon to you too, Luke. Did you enjoy yourselves?" The pair had just been to the Triton's manor for the weekend, and had returned all red faced. "It was quite fun," Emmy sighed, unwrapping herself from the threat of her scarf. "More fun then I imagined." Emmy was a sarcastic, vivacious woman with a large smile and a knack at martial arts. Layton adored her dearly.....though she looked frighteningly familiar. Her eyes, her hair, her energy... "It's a shame you didn't come, Professor," Luke cried. "You would've enjoyed it." Layton loosened his shoulders. "Ah, well, I'm stuck in research calamity at the moment anyway. I'm lucky to be getting anywhere." Emmy laughed, "You got that right, Professor! Ha ha!" She had a girly laugh, sure, but she was rather casual inside. Not super tight or bossy, more like lively and tough!She was hard to keep up with a times, as she was excited at the beginning of any mystery. Luke should've seen her when we were heading to Misthallery, Layton chuckled in his mind. The trio had been planning this date for a while. They all stood talking in the food centre of the large shopping mall, Price Tag Cutter. Emmy leaned to a side, hand on hip. " We'll split up, get our presents, then meet back here at 12 for lunch, 'kay?" she suggested, and everyone affirmed. Layton and Luke headed left, and she headed right. Emmy was bursting with ideas, and spent her time usefully, but the boys were stuck. "What are we to do,Professor?" Luke groaned faithlessly. "Emmy doesn't really like anything in particular." The professor searched left and right, until his beady, little eyes locked on a flower store, Petales Et L'amour. Claire's favourite flower store. Layton, without no second thought, approached the lady running the store, as she finished serving a stout couple. "Hello, ma'am. May I purchase a bouquet of Amethyst Sage?" he asked. The lady grinned a cheesy grin. "Sure. I'll just go collect them for you!" Luke blinked, and called, "Professor, why are you buying flowers for Emmy?" Layton didn't do a thing except stare down at the bouquet,as it now sat in the palm of his hands. "I feel as if a special someone has been forged into her. I'm sure of it." ---- Walking down the busy streets of London was a regular thing for the threesome. One street,however,wasn't at all busy,like normal. It was rather dismal,to the gang's surprise,with smoke indulging the air centering it. There was a smashed car tipped on it's back,police men rushing back and forth,and an ambulance shining it's headlight. "What on Earth's going on here?"Emmy questioned,as one of the ambulance men strolled towards her. The man wiped his eyes,and replied,"There's been a disasterous occurence,where this car slipped in the ice. The team are still trying to get the pregnant woman out of the back,poor thing. I'd stay cautious,if I were you!" Layton,Luke,and Emmy stared on,as they dragged out a blood-embroided lady,unconscious and pale. "P-Professor....."Luke wept,"...I think she and the baby are d-d-dead." His words shivered. This reminded Hershel of his own friend,Sharon Leidle. She'd been pregnant with her partner,and Hershel's school chum,Lando Ascad. They'd moved to Manchester with their soon-to-be baby boy Marcus,when both Sharon and Lando passed in the crash of a train(as they were visiting Layton)Layton regretted inviting them,as they would've been happy now if it hadn't had been for that stupid,careless train driver! Hershel was about to scream and go help the woman,but then...he just stopped in mid thought. He didn't do a thing. Luke and Emmy were scared. "Professor? Professor,please! Prooooofffffeeeessssoooooorrr!" He whispered a couple of words to himself. "My child...my precious child..." "What was that,Professor?"Emmy answered. "Oh,nothing,"Layton tutted,and he thought for a while. My own child,the one that I took to the orphanage after Claire died. How could I leave it? Now that I recall it? He'd made his mind up. He was going to go to the orphanage, Anna-Lucie's Child Care,and find his own child,but he had to keep it secret from the others. Only he and Claire knew about this special child,this lovely child they'd given birth to together. "Emmy,"he told his assistant,"I'm going out. Please,could you do the honours of taking Luke back without me?" Emmy face flushed white. "Emmy? Are you alright,my dear?" She shook,then exclaimed,"S-Sure,Prof.! No problem!" So,Hershel Layton left,leaving the other two to be confused. "Er,Emmy,where's the professor going?"Luke demanded to know. She shook her head viciously. "Luke,lay of the tone,will you? I don't know where he's gone. All I know is that he's being all too sullen about it...." ---- Emmy didn't know that the professor's disappearence had been more problematic than she had imagined. She'd left Luke to sketch in his notebook or do whatever,while she thought over it. Where HAS he gone? She articulated it over and over in her mind. She was starting to wonder if she should go search for him! He had been gone an hour,and she was getting awfully worried that he'd been eaten by something rather large and rather hungry.Another thing that was a predicament was whether or not he loved her.She admired him,and sometimes saw him as a crush,but did he feel anything for her?Doubtful.Very doubtful!They just had some sort of connection,and Emmy revised the exact moment of her first week at Gressenheller,where he'd seen her on the steps"Hm?Emmy?"It was the professor again.Why did he have to see me like this? "Oh,hey Professor,"I answered."Having a good evening?" He nodded,"Well,yes,until I saw you like this.Why are you upset,my dear?" I had to explain about the staff spreading rumours about me being cocky and a "wannabe". "Emmy,"he smiled,"you do realise they're just jealous,do you not?You are beautiful,and a pleasure to work with.You hardly have no flaws at all!" My face lit up,and suddenly,my tears turned to pavement." It had been a long journey from then.The staff finally appreciated her,and found her social side.She'd have never made it that far without Hershel,NEVER.That was one of the reasons she hated him leaving so secretly like he did.Like she and Luke always said,"Wherever the professor goes,trouble follows",which was actually quite true.She thought back on another moment they'd had,in the form of a diary entry: "I was sooooo embarassed today.It was just me,Hershel,and Luke,half naked,at a swimming centre. Someone had nicked our clothes!Grosky came,investigated it,and made us go home in a Yard car in TOWELS. It was freeeeezzzziiiiing.The professor helped do up my towel when it almost fell down.I wonder if....." She laughed to herself through a glass of tap water.He'd tied a knot it in her towel,and had tried to keep her warm.Hershel-you gotta' love him.That was from her point of view,but everyone else seemed to think he was pretty friendly,too. "He's still not back,"Emmy murmered worriedly."Maybe I should phone-" RING RING!Just as she'd thought of it,the housephone beeped it's irritating tune.She picked up the receiver,and echoed down a hello. "Hiya' Emmy.I just wanted to ask if Luke wanted to come over for tea between half-three and six o'clock?" It was Luke's friend,Fred.Emmy called up to ask him,and he said yes.It was almost half three,and she could see Fred's family car drawing up into the car park. Perfect,she thought,ready to go ahead with her plan of action.She didn't hesitate towards leading Mrs. Clarusse(Fred's mum)out the door!She got on her winter woolies,grabbed her handbag,and set off to investigate London.-------------- Emmy felt soooo bad. She'd just had to tell Delmona's niece, Shauna, that Hershel was missing. Hershel Layton was like a step father to her.Before she and Emmy had even met, Shauna's dad went on a business trip and never returned.She now lived with her mum,Dawn,and her uncle,Howard.Emmy had enjoyed her company in the past-though Delmona didn't give a stick towards his deceased brother-in-law(his second),or his niece.He just loved his granddaughter,or,rather,"the cutest child on Earth".This was how their conversation went: "Emmy!Emmy!" "Hey Shauna." "So,what are YOU doing out on this frosty day?Hm?" "I-I'm looking for the professor....he's mi-missing." "Oh no.....do you need some help?Do you,Emmy?" "Nah,I'm fine.And trust me,I'll alert you as soon as I find him!Alrighty ho-" With that,she's left her to blend with the crowd,and resumed her search. Sadly,Emmy seemed to find no trace of her boss all over.It was only when a soft beep alerted her,as she dug into her bag to check it. "Yes!"she shouted in truimph,looking at her mobile. Layton was calling her from someone else's mobile,or a post box.Quickly,she pulled her phone to her ear. "Professor?Professor,are you alright?" "Yes,Emmy,please calm yourself." "I was sooooo worried!Do you even know how worried I was?Worried to death!" "I apologise for that,but I've found something that'll change our lives forever,even if you might not believe me!" "W-What is it?" "Just come to the orphanage as quick as possible,Emmy!" "Okay." She put the phone down,her cheeks pale.What had he discovered?An angel?A body?Something along those lines.Emmy couldn't contain her shock,so she began to dash through the streets of London. Emmy was so surprised when she arrived at the orphanage.It was a quaint building,with doodles of the children done by the children on the walls outside.There was a thin,sickly employee at the headdesk. "Where's Hershel Layton?Where is he?"she schreeched."Tell me,NOW!!!" "A-A-Ah,he's down talking to our m-manager,Miss Anna-Lucie,down those stairs and to the left,"he wimpered back,letting Emmy past. She heard a female voice echoing behind the door. "So she went to Nicholas and Kira-" ---- The door banged open. "Aiiiiiiii!" "Hi....hiya....Professor." The woman had almost crept into Hershel's arms because of her shock!Emmy had done a good job of breaking another door. "Emmy,"Layton sighed,bringing his palm to his face,"what on Earth are you doing?" Emmy stood,hands on hips,and answered with a smile,"Well,there was no other way to get in!" "The door was open,but never mind,"the woman croaked,settling back down.She was obviously Anna-Lucie,due to her elderly state. Emmy couldn't collect her breath very fast-she was puffing,panting,and sweating(all at once,to be precise). "So,what did you intend to tell me?" Layton had an upsetted expression. "What?"Emmy gasped."What's up,Professor?" He got to his feet,placed his hands on her shoulders,and squeezed her gently. "Emmy,I know this is out of the question,but I want you to understand your childhood,"Hershel told her."You were born in this place,yes?Adopted by Kira and Nicholas Altava?" "Y-Yes.W-W-Why do y-you ask?" "I noticed your choice of actions were similar to the ones of my deceased fiancee,Claire,and I needed to finally confirm my suspicions....Emmy,you are my daughter." Daughter.My daughter.You are my daughter.They echoed in Emmy's ears like paper into files-swiftly,but a bit bent and incomprehendsible.She shattered apart,dropped to her knees,and- "No!No,I don't believe it!I-I-It's impossible!I couldn't have had a father like you!" She continued screaming to herself,and trying to shake the thoughts from her head.Layton reached out for her,though she instantly denied it. "No!Leave me alone!You're not my dad!My dad was run over,and he deserved it!That's what the other children told me!Argh!" "Emmy,please......listen...." Hershel's pleads,and Anna's shuffling,made the poor assistant feel doomed and lonely,and so,Layton and Emmy had to both go different ways home.They attempted to avoid eachother the rest of the night,for their own sake.Unbeknowst to either of them,their opposite was missing them as well... ---- Emmy struggled to find hope left in the professor.He acted like usual,just a tad on the quiet side,but Miss Altava soon realised that she was the one who'd caused the pain.He still believed,didn't he?She couldn't find any purpose within her to believe in such a thing! "Emmy,"Layton asked her that day,"would you like something to eat?A small snack?" Emmy shook her head,and told him that she had a little stomach(which was true).As usual,Hershel recommended a paracetemol or so. As of following the professor's orders,she trotted on,opened the door to the medicine cupboard and took out some tiny,mint-coloured tablets.Unfortunately,they didn't taste as nice as mints-their strong burst was another of Emmy's Achillie's heels.She tried to gulp it down with some tap water,and it was going alright(due to the fact she's broke them up,thank goodness)....until she heard rustling outside.What was it?She began to choke...she was about to spit them out...... "Oh my Lord,"Emmy panted as she put the cup down and swallowed."That was hard." She then walked to the door and evoked into the air beyond.Luckily,the rustling had only been the postman with his mail,to her relief. "Good afternoon!Here's your mail,dearie,and I wish you a good day!"the postman bellowed,rushing off afterwards. Miss Altava stared at it.There was a letter and a bouquet of Amethyst Sage.Her favourite flowers...how did her Secret Santa know this?She opened the envelope to reveal a Christmas card,homemade with lots of love and care.On it was a lukewarm fire,and two lovers kissing on the couch.It wasn't the most artistic effort,but the sketcher must've put a lot of time into it!Emmy saw that.....Inside,it read: "Dear Emmy, I'm your Secret Santa!You probably know who I am,hence the handwriting.This card isn't the best, and the present isn't much,but I put so much work into it,and I know you'd love it anyway,didn't I?Have a Merry Christmas,my assistant,and I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you over the month. Love,your Secret Santa." Emmy almost cried.She'd been so hard on Layton that she'd forgot how much he loved her,and how close the two were.She didn't know how to apologize-she even gave Shauna,a high-quality advice giver,a ring,but even she told her that the best way to make up was to find a romantic moment alone when they went to the hotel the next week......Emmy never wanted romance.Yuck. ----------- Layton parked the car,and the trio made there way into the hotel(it was French,by the name of Etoiles et la cupidite).Luke was the only one who didn't feel uncomfortable walking in!Like any normal visitor would do,Layton signed them all in-Emmy in one room,Luke and himself in another room.Luke began counting the stairs as he jumped over them. "One...two....WOAH!" Suddenly,he fell flat on his face,bursting with tears!A woman ran from her position on the stairs to help Luke. "Thanks,"the little tike answered."Who are you?" "I,"she began,"am Sofia Rouge,employee and mad smoothie maker!" Emmy soon noticed that the woman had dropped her items on the ground.....a funny green liquid,to be precise. She cried,"Hey!What's that?" Sofia couldn't escape Emmy's intimidating gaze. "Hmf,fine.I'm a secret scientist.I'm working on a project in the attic,but don't tell the Boss,alright?I'm off.See you." And with a final whip of her hair,Miss Rouge was off. Even when she'd arrived face-to-face with her gorgeous new room,Emmy couldn't help but think of Sofia Rouge. Her room had a golden tinge which made it look royal compared to the hotel of Misthallery. There was one window,with a pulchritudinous view of outside,and a single bed. The drawers in the corner looked lonely in their empty state,so she filled them up with the things from her suitcase.Underwear...bra...comb...tights... blouse...jacket....then she stopped. She came across something she'd hidden at the back,for safety. Her pictures. One of her with Layton and Luke,and another with her "parents"on it.Emmy stared between the two constantly,until her fist ached too much to resist,and it punched the family photo. Glass spread everywhere, and Emmy's hand began to bleed...she clenched it tightly. The pain was unbearable. She had to do something,as it was spilling on her clothes and the floor. She ran to the bathroom downstairs and ran the tap to cool her fingers down. Yes,the blood was sinking,but the pain continued.Emmy decided to just go with it,and try to resist. The blood was sinking,but the pain continued.Emmy decided to just go with it,and try to resist. Meanwhile,the professor had heard the smash of the photo,so he'd gone to check if his assistant was alright. "Emmy?"he called. "Emmy..." He looked down,and quickly stepped back.He'd almost cut himself! Confused,he picked up the frame and the photo,smearing blood on his hand. "Nicholas and Kira,"he murmered. "Emmy still doesn't believe me,does she?" Just then,Emmy slammed the door back and ran to Layton. "Professor,no! Don't cut yourself!" She took the picture from his hand,and slam-dunked it in the trash can behind her. Instead,she put up the picture of her employer and his apprentice,nicely sitting on the drawers. "There,"she yawned. The professor chuckled. "Ha ha! Tired,I see.Let's all have dinner and then let's have a rest,alright? I mean,it is 5 o'clock." They joined together with Luke and had a delicious meal-spagetti bolognese-and then,the team headed off to bed. Emmy slid under the covers wearing her purple nightie,and she looked outside at the stars. "Blink,blink,blink? Is that all stars ever do?"she shouted under her breath,and she spun over with a THUMP. As soon as she'd found a comfy position,she smelt a funny odour coming from downstairs. Smoke. ------------------ A lump was quivering like a pot of jelly inside Emmy's throat,as she choked up enough courage to walk to the door. She opened it,entering a hall circulated with smoke and fumes. "W-What is t-t-this?"the woman coughed,holding her hand to her mouth. As she continued through the hall,she saw two figures-a tall,thin one,and a plump,minute one-that she recognized. The professor and Luke stormed through the smoke towards her. "Emmy,we were looking for you!"Luke yelled. "I was looking for you,"Emmy answered,with no sarcasm(well,not as much as she usually added),"but anyway- what could have started this calamity?" Layton stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I think it was Sofie-Linda,"he told them. It was comprehendsible then-her project! "We'll discuss it more later,"he cried."Let's just go! Now!" So,the trio headed down flights of stairs,avoiding glass shatterings and curtain tears. They saw a mighty crowd of residents joining them outside. The entire building was in flames. Thwoosh,thwoosh...it just grew and grew...Layton took sight of Inspector Grosky,a friend of his. "Layton!"Grosky exclaimed,and he told them that everyone had been evacuated to safety,or so... "Wait!"Emmy alerted. Without letting her fellows reply,she returned to the hotel,and flew through the blaze like a pin through a balloon. "Emmy!" Nobody dared stop her. Luke tried,but Layton held him back. "Professor!"the apprentice shouted fiercely. "We need to help her,she'll-" "No,Luke,"Professor Layton replied in a calm voice,"she'll be fine,trust me. If she's not out in the next ten minutes,I'll go for her,okay?" Emmy was tearing her way through the orange mist,tumbling over endless wooden planks,and dodging anything that looked dangerous-this was hard to do,as everything seemed dangerous at this point. After a while,she made it back to her room,which was hardly effecting the furniture. The bed wasn't in such a bad state,and the drawers still lived. "Oh my! It's there!"she blurted,rushing over to her photo,the one of herself and "the Layton gang". Emmy held it tight to her chest. It is too precious to lose,she thought. Her nostrils flared as a crystal drop drippled down the frame...she coughed,and spluttered...and screamed...and stretched out her arm. "Help...me...."she yawned,but the words disappeared,alongside her consciousness. It had been ten minutes. Layton's stomach churned,as he felt curses of regret for leaving Emmy by herself. What was he to Luke now? A traitor? What sort of scholar was he to act so confident? He just wanted to show the young lad what he'd missed in Misthallery,and that he loved him like a son. If he'd acted frightened,Luke would feel no safety,would he not? "Luke,I'm going to find Emmy now,so be a good boy,you hear? Don't wander off with any strangers,"the professor explained to little Triton. "Wha-"Luke began,before Hershel left for Emmy's benefits. It sent Luke back,back to when they first met...how much Layton had supported him,showed him what life was like with people who care...Luke had learnt the easy way. He had to be strong,for his mentor's sake. Through the blazes of Room 24,Hershel found shock. Emmy's eyes had lost their vivacious spirit-they were shut tightly,wrinkled and old-and her lively body was frozen-it didn't move a muscle. It was just slumped there...a sad sight,that reminded Layton about Claire. Unlike that case,this one was more likely to get media coverage,he thought. He bent on his knees. Now,in his ample hands,was his assistant,Emmy Altava,age 24. "How...could I...be so...stupid?"Professor Hershel Layton sobbed,his face losing colour. Was he experiencing as much pain as Emmy was? Presumably,but now was not the time for accusations. Powerfully,he lifted Miss Altava from the grounds plains,and took her outside. Luke,and another heck-of-a-crowd centered Emmy's body,as they waited. And waited. Until Layton couldn't wait any more. He kissed her. Yes. He kissed Emmy Altava. --------------------- Emmy's eyes flickered open,to the pair's relief. She carefully lifted her shoulders,and stared at the white hospital gown she had wrapped around her body,which felt rather numb. Had she had...an operation? Either way,Luke rushed towards her,and gave her a heartfelt squeeze. "Thank you,Luke,"Emmy laughed,pushing him away. Layton frowned,and looked at his apprentice in a disconcerned manner. "Er,Luke,could you wait outside for a minute? I would like to talk to Emmy in private. Luke nodded with worry,and left. "What was that about,Professor?" the sick lady asked. "I mean-OUCHIE!" "Careful,careful!" Hershel urged her shoulders back down. "Rest,my dear,before I pass of fright!"he panted. He's serious,Emmy thought,wow. "Emmy...why? Why go back for something of such small value?"Layton whined sympathetically. She was struck with hatred. "Small VALUE?"she barked. "That was important to me,you know,and you should feel sorry too-Hershel..." The professor's face was practically tearing up,inside and out. "Professor,I apologize for before,and now, "Emmy blubbered,"but what about me...and you? Was that thing you said about us being a consanguinity a joke,or what?" Layton's eyes breathed(or so,they intended to make it seem so,visually),and he replied in a soft voice,"Why would I lie about something so crucial?" "So,where's your proof,then?" "Look at this." He rolled up his shirt sleeve-yes,Emmy found this slightly disturbing-to show her a peculiar birth mark upon his skin. "Oh my God,"the woman in the gown gasped,her mouth forming an O,"Hershel...I never knew..." "I don't blame you for not believing me first time,I was rather blunt with it,was I not?" He tried to make a real joke from it,but Emmy's mind was attracted to space. "But why did you leave me?"she questioned as fast as she could. Layton bit into his lower lip awkwardly. "I couldn't bear to raise you without Claire as support. I was scared! I didn't think I would be a good father on my own,and I just couldn't handle being single at the time,with the flood of emotions I was bleeding. Though I suppose,if I didn't give birth to you,I wouldn't have been a strong as I am today. If you hadn't become my assistant,I would've never knew how beautiful my daughter was!Emmy...thanks to you,now I know what love is. Let's just be a family,to make up for the time I wasn't with you,alright?" Tears rolled down Emmy's face,and dripped on the bed cloth. "I'm sorry,Father,I didn't understand...please,let's go back to how things were before!"she wailed,comforted by Layton's lofty arms. The professor smiled. He'd found her at long last. ---------------- (from Emmy's POV) Father tied the necklace he'd bought me for New Year celebrations around my neck. The chain was rusty,and the pendant was smooth,just as I liked it. "Ah,yes,you look rather fetching in that,my dear,"he smiled. I felt and looked beautiful for once in my life. Well,actually,pulchritudinous. "Professor!" Luke called,running in. "Shauna's here!" In walked the ginger beauty,wearing her favourite pink sundress with a wooly cardie. "Hey,hey,hey!" I chuckled. "Didn't we fork out on that outfit,hm?" Hershel stepped forth,and placed his hands on their backs. "Just going to continue dinner,and sit Shauna down,"he told me,adding,"my dear daughter." I nodded,and laughed to myself. I like that name,I thought. Emmy Altava,daughter of the greatest father ever...and the owner of a inreplacable bunch of Amethyst Sage. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Romance Stories Category:Tragedy Stories Category:PG Stories Category:Lilpuzzlette64's Stories